


christmas nightmare

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: DEC 01 - Christmas Nightmare, M/M, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: This is real bad and short but it's day 7





	christmas nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> :(((((

Simon Snow is a full blown mess around the holidays. Well, Baz supposes he’s a mess all the time, but he’s especially messy at the holidays. 

It’s not even because of the trauma(ok, a little bit because of the trauma). It’s more just the ‘crushing pressure, Baz.’ 

He can’t do anything right anyway. He’s stressed about everything. Yesterday, he literally lost all of the present’s he had bought for everyone. I told him not to worry about it. It was the eve before Christmas eve anyway, and Penny and I could do without. But thankfully he found them again. 

He burned down the Christmas tree this morning. It’s been a pretty eventful Christmas eve. He even managed to mess up cookies so badly that Penelope threw up. 

He’s a Christmas disaster. All year round he’s a human wrecking ball, but the holidays turn him into a wrecking ball covered in lasers and guns. It’s dangerous to even be around him. But there must be something wrong with Penelope and I because we’re still here. 

“Hey, Snow,” I start even though I know talking to him will make him worse. “Why is there tinsel in your hair?”

“There’s not tinsel in my hair,” He rolls his eyes. Yes there is. Of course there’s tinsel in his hair. 

I pull it off him. I can’t have the world seeing what a mess I date. “You’re a Christmas nightmare,” I tell him. 

“I’m not that bad,” He laughs. (He is.)

“You absolutely are,” I grin at him. 

“And you like that?”

“I love it.”


End file.
